The Little Rabbit
by That One Piece Fangirl
Summary: When Alfred, the only Kitsune and one of the Kings of the Bosque Encantado, finds a sacred Rabbit hybrid named Arthur, he offers to take him in as a friendly guesture. But during this time of year, it is magical. What will Alfred's feelings say otherwise against the old rule that every rabbit should be enslaved? Rating may go up R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

There it was again; that sweet, magical smell that drifted throughout the forest. I knew it couldn't be any of the other animals in the forest since I knew their scent. I got up and stretched, my arms reaching up and clasping together to crack my back as my furry tail swished gently behind me.

Hi, my name's Alfred F. Jones, the Hero and one of the two Kings of this forest. It just so happens I'm the only Kitsune alive in this forest since other animals worships me, obviously because I am the King. I jumped down from the tree I was lying in and landed softly, cautious not to wake any other animals. It was around midday, when most of the forest was asleep fearing the day time when humans wandered into our forest. I glanced to my side to see that my brother was walking along side me, patrolling the forest as was our duty as Kings. Matthew was about the same height as me and he had curly light blond hair that reached his shoulders and the brightest playful violet eyes you'd see here.

My brother and a few others named Gilbert, our cousin Francis, and Antonio were the nekomatas of the forest. They were the second highest in the hierarchy of the forest animals after me. Next come the Oni, who was Lukas, Berwald, Ivan, and Emil. After that were the Inugami; they were Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig who is Gilbert's brother, and Tino. Finally, at the bottom were the rarest species: the Rabbit hybrid. Apparently, the law here in the Bosque Encantado is that if one were to ever _find _a Rabbit hybrid, they were to capture it and enslave him.

I shrugged at the thought that I would ever come across one because even though it was my duty as King to enlist in servants, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stole a side glance at my brother. He had grown quite a bit and it was almost his time to become a Bakeneko; he would finally be allowed to join the elder more experienced Bakeneko with Gilbert and the others. My thoughts were soon interrupted by that sweet scent as we came into a clearing, "Hey, yo Mattie? Do remember this place ever being here?" When I was younger I would explore the whole forest, making a map of it and I never came across a clearing like this one. It looked like there was a protective barrier of vines, trees and underbrush encircling it, keeping someone or something safe from the outside forest animals like us.

I looked around before turning back to my brother. He looked up, "No, but do you smell that? It doesn't smell like any of the creatures in the forest and it certainly isn't human eh…"

I nodded before catching a rustle of underbrush. I grinned as my ears perked up and my tail began to swish playfully, "Mattie, c'mon let's go check it out." Mattie was hesitant before his ears went up when he sniffed the air slightly, "Alfie, it smells like a submissive rabbit almost… but with a magic tint to it…" I asked, "Think it might be a Rabbit hybrid?" He nodded as I slowly snuck up to the bush and reaching into it, grabbing the creature out and up to eye level.

The creature squirmed around, kicking and trying to get down. Finally, when he figured out I wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon, he stopped and looked up at me. The boy had messy blond hair, bright green eyes and the biggest eyebrows I'd ever seen; but that wasn't what caught my attention, no.

The thing that caught my attention were the long floppy blond rabbit ears on either side of his head and the little rabbit tail twitching in fright.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Little Rabbit- Chapter 2_

The little rabbit hybrid twisted and tried to get free from my hold but obviously couldn't. I looked him over before he stared at me. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" he asked. The rabbit boy was obviously a Brit and a grumpy one at that. I shrugged before smiling, my tail swishing playfully as I looked at him, "Well my bro and I were just wandering around the forest and we've never seen a kind like yours before. Hi, I'm the hero, Alfred F. Jones and I'm one of the Kings of the forest. This is my bro Mattie; he's the other King." I explained.

The British rabbit hybrid looked between Mattie and I before asking, "And why, are you and your brothers two different species? How can you be a Kitsune and him be a Nekomata?" I pouted, my sharp canines sticking out, "Well, I assumed you were a _gentleman_ and that you would tell us who you are politely." The rabbit boy frowned before replying, "Well excuse _me _for being cautious around strangers. If you must know my name, I am Arthur Kirkland." His long furry ears flopped to the sides of his head in frustration, his tail dangling.

"Can you put me down now?" I nodded before putting Arthur down on the ground; he was actually taller than I thought. He was around 23 or 24 but he was still shorter than me. Arthur brushed himself off before glaring at me, "Are you going to answer my question or not git?" I jumped; I hadn't realized how close he was. Turning to Mattie, I said, "Hey Mattie, why don't you go and play with the other Nekomata? And don't tell them about Arthur okay?" He nodded before running off.

I faced the Brit again, sighing, "Our father was a ladies man so you could guess he slept with a Kitsune and Bakeneko." Arthur nodded before suddenly kneeling down. I backed up, "Whoa dude, what're you doing?" Arthur sighed and looked up with sad green eyes, "Do you not know the rule? Anyone that is anyone except a Rabbit himself; if he thou find the sacred rabbit hybrid, he shall enslave said hybrid for eternity."

Oh yeah… forgot about that rule. I shrugged before kneeling down to his height and cupped my hand under Arthur's chin, making him look up at me, "Arthur, dude, you think I would follow some stupid rule that old? Besides, you're too cute to make a servant." _What did I just say? I'm making myself look weak! _At this he blushed a furious dark red, which was absolutely adorable. _Shit, it's mating season isn't it… _God, now that I was old enough to mate I was supposed to pick by the end of this year.

Hm, if my father crossbred my brother and I, that meant me and Artie could…. _No! I'm NOT choosing a RABBIT as a mate; especially since I'm a FOX. _God, he was so handsome though! Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my cheek; did Arthur just slap me…? I looked up at him and frowned, "Dude, what the hell? Why'd you slap me?" He shrugged, "I was asking you something and you just kind of zoned out there. I said, 'do you have anywhere I can sleep?'"

Standing up and stretching again, I nodded, "You can sleep where my bro and I sleep." I turned around quickly, hiding my blush at the thought of him and me sleeping next to each other. "So Artie, can you use magic?" "Yeah, why?" He replied. "'Cause you might need 'ta use it." My ears twitched as they stood up, zoning in on somebody calling me. "Hey Artie, use some of that magic and turn yourself invisible. I gotta go help my people out."

Arthur just frowned when I looked back at him and pulled his green hood over his head, becoming invisible instantly. I shrugged before running ahead to find two of the four Inugami up in a tree, with the Nekomatas Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio at the base. I sighed, this happened every day. The Bad Touch Trio would chase some poor defenseless creatures up the tree and stand there for hours on end taunting them.

I watched as Feliciano's tail was curled up in his lap and clutching it for dear life, his wolf ears plastered against his head in fright. As for Lovino, well he was standing on the same branch holding onto the tree while his ears were standing up and his wolf tail was flopped behind him; he was also yelling curses and throwing acorns at the Nekomatas.

I sighed and walked up to the trio at the base of the tree and growled angrily, bearing my canines, my ears down in discomfort and anger, "guys, leave the Inugami alone; they haven't done anything. Leave now or face the consequences." At this, the trio shivered, their tails frizzing and ears going down before they scattered.

I turned back to the tree and saw that the two Italian Inugami were still up in the tree, "Yo! You guys need some help getting down?" I yelled up. Lovino just scoffed while Feliciano just nodded and whimpered. I climbed up and leaped onto the branch, picking up the younger Italian in my arms. I jumped back down and, landing on my feet, set Feliciano down before climbing back up to get Lovino.

"I didn't need your help bastard." He said as I jumped down onto the grass and setting him down. "Well, that's my job; after all I _am _the hero of course!" I bid the Italian brothers goodbye before heading back to the tree fort/castle. "Yo, Artie, you can come out now. Nobody is around." I yelled at the air. He took off his hood and appeared next to me.

"Nice place you have here Alfred." He noted. I nodded and smiled triumphantly, wagging my tail in praise, "Thanks bro. Yo, you want anything to drink?" Arthur replied, "Do you have any tea?" I nodded and headed into the kitchen, searching for the tea. Once I found it, I set it in a tea cup and heated it up with my magic. I brought the tea back into the living room, only to find Arthur curled up asleep on the couch with his ears flopped over to one side and his tail standing out. God he was so adorable; I fetched a blanket and set it over his small frame and put the tea next to him gently.

As soon as I did I headed into my bedroom and closed my door quietly padding over to the bed. Flopping down on my stomach, I thought about today's events; it was rare that the one would find a Rabbit hybrid and even rarer that he was able to use magic. I smiled before drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Arthur of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late! I've just been really busy and I had a writer's block! So yeah, this chapter has YAOI which is why this story is rated T. Also I think there might be character deaths; for those of you who like Canada, Austria, Switzerland, or Prussia I'm sorry! I like them too but they play major bad parts here! Not so much Canada yet but he will. Anyways, on with the story!

**Warning: **There is a bit of innapropriate touching and sexual material between America and England in this chapter so the rating will go up to **M**.

* * *

The Little Rabbit chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up and did my daily walkthroughs, letting Arthur sleep. Again I had to help out the other creatures; such is my duty as king since my brother had covered for me yesterday. A couple of times, I passed the Russian Oni, Ivan in the castle and usually they weren't allowed in but since he didn't seem to be bothering anyone, I let him go. I continued on, paying no mind to what he was doing. Finishing up for the day, I was walking back and felt a strange vibe, as if something bad was going to happen. I immediately ran back to the room, but when I got there, Arthur was gone. Obviously, the only person I could tell was Mattie, but I couldn't find him either. I began looking high and low for the hybrid but it was as if he never existed. Soon, I got this tugging sense within me; thinking it was just a feeling or something, I brushed it off; until it came back stronger. It seemed to be leading me to the Castle Tower.

There, I found Arthur, pale, with his long blonde rabbit ears flopped out on either side of him; he looked sick and he was bleeding. I quickly ran over and helped him up, my ears down and tail twitching in nervousness. I shook him gently at first but when he wasn't responding, I shook his shoulder harder. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and looked at me teary eyed and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. When his forest emerald eyes met my cerulean blue, Arthur burst into tears and latched onto my neck, sobbing his eyes out.

We sat there in silence as I rubbed his back gently to calm him down, until my curiosity got the better of me, "Arthur," I whispered quietly, "Arthur, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Arthur kept crying into my shoulder silently. Knowing my questions wouldn't be answered for a while, I stood up and grabbed his invisibility cloak, putting it over us so we wouldn't be seen. I began padding to the exit quietly, until I noticed some shadows display themselves through the light under the door. Suddenly, the door slammed open; remembering that I was invisible, I stayed close to the walls, with Arthur close to my chest, careful not to let the sudden arrivals to nnotice our presence. I could hear the creatures discussing, but I couldn't understand what they were saying; that is until I realised it was some of the royal guards that guarded my brother and I as well as the rest of the castle inhabitants.

The guardsmen were gargoyles that had eyes of fire and breathed molten. They were discussing something important from what I could tell about their angry voices. It was then that I realised they were speaking German… it couldn't be…. Could it? I dared a look and saw Gilbert, a Bakeneko and two gargoyle guardsmen, an Austrian named Roderich and a Swiss named Vash. The three of them were speaking in rapid German and from what I could tell from their tones, Vash and Roderich were trying to convince Gilbert out of something.

I honed my fox ears in on the conversation, switching their rapid German to English.

_"I'm telling you, the kings are keeping something from us."_ Gilbert insisted.

Roderich shook his head, his eyes flamed from anger and annoyance, _"No, Gilbert; they may be hiding something but it's not our job to find out. You know what could happen to us if we snooped aroundfor confidential information." _

Gilbert, now angered, lashed out at the two royal guardsmen, baring his teeth, _"Well if it's important, then I say we kill Alfred. I'll keep Mattie quiet and take his virginity; I can easily do that since he's always had a crush on me. Think about it, if we can get Mattie on board with us, we can kill Alfred and then kill Mattie after I've had my fun. It's a win-win situation. And if they're both dead beyond recognition, then we can become the rulers of Bosque Encantado!" _Vash seemed to ponder this as well as Roderich.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only were they aware of us hiding something, but they would kill their rulers to find out? After a while, the royal guardsmen, to my horror, both nodded. After that, the two guardsmen left, leavingGilbert alone in the room with me, still unnoticed; or so I thought.

Gilbert smirked and turned in my general direction, "I know you're in here little fox, come out come out vherever you are! Ve both know zis vill make it easier on both of us to kill you now!"

As soon as he said that last part, I ran off, Arthur still in my arms and his invisibility cloak over us. I ran all the way to the secret underground courtyard. I set down Arthur and sighed heavily, absolutely confused and out of breath. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder and I was jumped out of my thoughts. I stood up quickly and embraced Arthur in a hug, crying softly from all the confusion as well as the relief of him being fine. Arthur just hugged me back, burying his face into my neck.

I said quietly, "A-Arthur…"

He kept his face buried in my neck, inhaling my scent, but mumbled in response, "Mnnn, yes Alfred…?"

I pulled him back and looked him in the eyes, "I… I overheard my guardsmen and one of my Bakeneko… they-they said they were going to kill me and my brother; once… once they killed me, they-they were going to rape him and kill him! They also said they thought we were hiding something... Arthur, that something is you. What if... what if they find you?"

I sniffled and felt my eyes begin to tear up.

Arthur frowned, "Are- are you sure?" I nodded before hugging him close again.

I sniffled again, "Artie, what do I do?!"

Arthur just sadly looked up at me, "Luv, everything will be fine, don't worry, nobody will ever be able to find out about me."

I slowly moved closer until his face was just inches from mine, glad that we could be close together like this without people finding out about him. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his gently, seeking comfort from him.

He slowly began to kiss back with gentle care, as if I was made of glass. Soon, though, there was a warm feeling deep inside me that made me want more and I temporarily forgot about the danger. Feverishly, I began to kiss him harder, shoving him with slight force down onto the grass and pressing myelf on top, making sure I didn't hurt him too much. I looked up at Arthur with lust in my eyes when I pulled away. Smirking, my ear twitched as my hand snaked its way between our bodies, feeling around for his erection I had felt earlier when it poked me in the side. I grabbed it roughly, my smirk growing wider when Arthur groaned out loudly, grinding his hips up against my wandering hand.

I licked my lips at the sight of the writhing hybrid below me. Unbuttoning his shirt, I opened it slowly, teasing him. Arthur whined and tried to move his hands up to finish unbuttoning but I grabbed both his his hands and pinned them above him, bending down to lick his neck senually, nibbling on one spot before licking the newly made love bite. He shivered before whining again as my hand left his erection and toyed with his nipple, tweaking it between my thumb and forefinger. He maoned loudly, arching his body into my touch. I bent down and took the pert bud in my mouth, flicking my tongue over it while tweaking the other with my hand.

Slowly, I left his nipples and trailed my tongue down his chest biting it softly. Arthur gasped quietly and moaned. I sat back up, my tail swishing behind me in glee as I looked at him once again, ravishing the sight before me. Arthur was panting hard and a blush was prominent on his face and his rabbit ears were twitching. I bent back down and gently nipped at his chest moving lower to his pants, which looked rather uncomfortable. Suddenly, an explosion of pain hit me in the face.

I stumbled back, holding my jaw tightly, realizing he just punched me. Looking up, I saw that Arthur's ears were drooping even more than they usually did and he had tears in his eyes; he sat up and wiped his mouth of saliva and he stood up, running off.

I got up, my ears down in disappointment, "Arthur wait!"

I ran after him, catching his arm and pulling him back to face me, "Arthur, I'm sorry! Please it's just… I need some comfort right now… Please, please forgive me. It was an accident, I won't try it again."

Arthur sighed, his rabbit tail twitching, "No, forgive me luv. I was just shocked… I- I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship yet, Al."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand, "Alright Artie, thank you for giving me a second chance. I'll wait for you to be ready. Let's go check on my brother," I said.

I tugged him along the halls, quickly and silently walking the halls to the bedroom that my brother and I shared.

When I reached the castle room, however, I heard crashing and yelling within the room. I glanced at Arthur before opening the door quickly…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys so I just wanna know if you guys like this story because I'm not sure if you guys actually like the story! Please review, I could use all the help I can get! Constructive critisism is allowed but please no flames. Thank you! Also, the characters that were named in chapters one and two aren't all that important except for Russia, Canada, and the ones named in this chapter for those of you who are confused.


End file.
